My Life Now
by leonoptrix
Summary: The story of a human named Brendon who wishes upon a shooting star. He hopes that his life will be less boring. What he doesn't know is that his life will get very interesting very soon. Somehow he gets teleported to the world of pokemon and must figure out how to get back, but will he want to go back by the end of his journey?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, my name is Brendon, and this is a story of my life. This all started when I was seventeen years old. I lived in a Podunk little town called McCall Idaho, and I went to McCall-Donnelly High school. My life was pretty boring at that time I had only one friend Chris, and no girlfriend.

I guess I was a pretty average guy for my age. I was 6' 1" with wavy brown hair that was cut above my emerald green eyes. I was fairly muscular, having been hiking, chopping wood, and working on a construction site for six years. I was pretty good at school to, usually getting straight A's in all of my classes except Writing and Literature, I hated writing and Literature.

I lived with my parents, even though all the kids in twelfth grade had somehow managed to convince their parents that they could all rent a house together. I was never invited, even if I was I wouldn't have accepted. I had enough trouble concentrating at my homework without a bunch of party crazed students running around.

Today was the most interesting day of my life, even though I didn't know it. I was bringing my friend Chris to a spot in the woods where he could see the meteor shower. It was a brisk Fall evening night in McCall. Chris being Chris had put video gaming over the science project and was paying the price.

"Are we there yet?" Chris whined behind me.

_How many times do I need to tell him? _*Sigh* "Chris! For cryin-out-loud we will get there when we get there."

"Why did I agree to go with you on this trip" he muttered.

"Well you wanted to see the meteor shower didn't you." I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"No I don't want to see the damn meteor shower, I wanted to stay home and play video games; but my science project due tomorrow has other ideas."

"Why did you wait until now to do you stupid science experiment?"

"Well I-... Ya see I-..." Chris quickly closed his mouth.

"Let me guess, you entered that League of Legends Tournament with your team."

"Yes..." Chris replied in barely a whisper.

"And you didn't win did you?"

"No..." he said in an even meeker voice.

"So have we learned a lesson?"

"Yes"

"And what would that be?"

"Don't listen to your friend when he says I'll help you with your science project" he replied with a hiss.

_I never win with him._ "It's just over this hill Chris." I said while stepping out into the clearing in the forest, evergreens surrounded us on all sides. I took a deep breath, I love the smell of spruce trees in the early autumn. I quickly walk to the center of the clearing and looked up at the stars. _So beautiful, I'm glad that light pollution doesn't reach here._

"Well this is nice, now when does the meteor shower start?"

I look down at my watch for the time. "It's ten p.m. right now, it should be starting any minute now."

"Good, I don't want to spend much more time out here." Chris said, while looking around in suspicion.

"Why," I ask, noticing his actions. "are you scared?"

"What? No, I just don't like the night."

"Mmmmhmmmm." I said, when suddenly a bright light rockets across the night sky.

"Oh cool, here it comes." I mutter under my breath.

Suddenly dozens of bright lights streak across the sky. I look over at Chris who is taking a video using a camera that can pick up low light. Making sure he is indeed doing his job for the science project, I turn back to the night sky. Looking back I notice a larger than normal meteor coming into the atmosphere. Suddenly there is a bright flashing light as the meteor makes contact with the atmosphere. It streaks across the night sky, lighting up the whole forest.

"Dude, that is a big one!" Chris yells. "Do you think it will touch down?"

"No, it's not that big," I reply.

"Yo dude make a wish."

"Ha, you know I don't believe in that crap," I retort.

"Ya I know, but just humor me."

"Fine," I close my eyes and make my wish. _I wish my life wasn't so boring._

"What did you wish for?"

"Did you _really_ just ask that?"

"Oh fine, be that way."

"Okay, looks like most of the meteor shower is over. We should probably head back."

"Oh alright then," replied Chris.

With that we both headed back towards McCall. I went first because I knew the way back. _Stupid trees, why do they need to grow so close together?!_ I thought as I used my hands to push the pine needle laden branches out of the way. Suddenly I couldn't here Chris behind me, I whipped around to confirm my suspicions. _Oh crap, where did that knucklehead get off to now?_

"Chris!" I shouted, "Where the hell are you?!"

_Maybe I should backtrack and hope I find him._ I quickly start heading back up the path in hopes of finding a lost Chris. _Man I hope I can find him, if I don't his parents will fillet me alive._

I suddenly face planted into a tree that I hadn't seen before. "What the heck? Where did you come from?" I asked looking at the tree. "Wait a minute, I have never seen a tree like this before. What are you?"

I start to look around the tree when suddenly I hear a branch snapping behind me. "Chris! Finally I found you, what happened man?" I ask while turning around. I freeze at the sight that greets my eyes.

Four pairs of red eyes are staring at me from the dark. "Uhhhh, what the hell is going on?"

Suddenly the front pair of eyes moves forward a few feet into, walking into the light created by the moon. I look on with shock, in front of me is a three foot tall wolf creature looking at me with hunger in its eyes. _Oh shit! What do I do?_

It gives a menacing growl and lunges at me. I quickly raise my arms, hoping to stop the creature from biting onto my neck and killing me. Instead of getting my neck, it bites onto my upraised left arm. Screaming in pain, I proceed to try and fling it off. Eventually I get enough sense to try and punch it in the nose. *Thwack!* The wolf creature gives a surprised yip and lets go of my arm.

It quickly retreats to the rest of the pack and starts to growl at me again. I quickly realize that it is waiting for the pack leader to give it a command. The creature in the back slowly creeps up to the front and looks at me. It has a series of scares starting from its left ear, going down across its eye and ending at its chest. _Looks like it's seen some fighting, I don't stand a chance._

I get into a fighting stance, like my Jiu Jitsu teacher had taught me thinking that I would be able to put up a good fight. Only to realize that I couldn't feel my arm anymore. Looking at it I notice with horror that the veins near the bite wound are turning black. _What could be causing that?!_ I look back at the alpha wolf and prepare for the end.

It starts to leap at me when suddenly a lightning bolt comes hurtling down from the sky to strike in front of the creature. Another second later a bright light starts to appear in front of me. I shield my eyes to keep from going blind, and when the light disappears I open my eyes to see a girl in a white gown standing in front of me.

The creature quickly gets in a fighting stance and starts to glow. Suddenly another lightning bolt comes flying down from the sky, this time striking the leading wolf dead on. The wolf gives off a small yip and proceeds to back up a bit. The animal then looks at me, with a gasp I notice that its eyes are ruby red. _What the hell is going on?! _I ask myself again. Thinking I'm losing my sanity.

Suddenly the lead wolf leaps at us, the creature quickly grabs onto my arms and I lose feeling of my surroundings. _Wait, why can't I feel anything?_ I open my eyes to see nothing but white, but quickly close them again as the light becomes too bright. Then as quickly as the feeling started, it ends. I gasp as I realize that we are in a new location. It looks like a cave.

"What the hell just happened?!" I shout at no one in particular.

The creature next to me releases my arm and proceeds to look at the bite. After studying it for a few seconds it lets go of my arm and heads to a chest on the other side of the cave. I take the time to look around the cave, after looking around for a few seconds I notice a pile of leaves at the end of the cave. _That must be where the animal lives. Maybe I can find an entrance that will lead me out of here._ I turn around and notice the opening of the cave.

I quickly start heading towards it, hoping to get out of here and find someone who can take care of my arm, when I suddenly run into an invisible wall. "What the heck?". The next thing I notice is that the animal is now at my side.

"Gah!" I shout in surprise.

It looks at me with curiosity before handing me what looks like a blue berry. After taking the blue berry, I look at it for a few seconds before turning back to the creature in confusion. The animal mimics eating the berry and then points at me. I get the message and quickly pop the berry into my mouth. It sends my taste buds on a journey I will not soon forget. The berry tasted sweet, tart, sour and bitter all at the same time. After a few second go by my arm suddenly starts to tingle, I look down and notice that the black liquid in my veins is starting to retreat towards the wound. Looking at it closer, I notice that the wound is starting to stitch itself back together.

"What did you feed me?" I ask the animal.

The creature looks at me in confusion.

"Who are you?"

It looks at me for a second before saying "Gardevoir!"

"What? Your name is Gardevoir?"

The creature shakes its head "Gar de devoir gardevoir."

"Wha-. Do you have a name?

It shakes its head no.

"Uh.. do you want me to give you one?"

The creature gasps suddenly and starts to nod its head quickly.

"Okay, how-. Wait a minute are you a boy or a girl?"

It look at me with an exasperated look on its face. "Voir gar de devoir!"

"I don't understand," I reply slowly.

Suddenly it jumps at me and puts its hand on my forehead.

"_I am a girl_." a voice that sounded like my voice started talking in my head.

I quickly jerk away from its touch. "Who said that?"

The creature approaches me and again puts its hand on my forehead. "_I did silly!_" It says while smiling at me.

"Wait you can talk?! Animals can't talk!"

"_I'm not an animal, I'm a pokemon_."

"A p-p-pokemon! But pokemon don't exist! They are only in video games!"

She looks at me with a worried expression on her face. "_Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"_

"No I didn't hit my he- wait a minute, don't change the subject. Pokemon do not exists!"

"_I don't know where you have been living all your life, but I am just as real as you._"

I quickly back up with her following me, only to be stopped by the wall of the cave. _This can't be happening. Pokemon aren't real, I must be hallucinating! That's it! Chris slipped something into my drink._

Suddenly Gardevoir grabs my head in both of her hands, her eyes starting to glow blue. "W-what are you doing?!"

"_Shoosh! I'm trying to set up a mental connection so I don't have to keep my hand on your forehead whenever I want to talk with you._" With that she closes her eyes and becomes encased in blue. "Ahhhhh!" I yell in pain, trying to wrestle my head away from the crazy pokemon trying to fry my brains.

Just as soon as the pain started, it stopped. She lets go of my head and I crumple to the ground in exhaustion, starting to lose consciousness. Suddenly I hear a angel-like voice in my head, "_I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, I have never done a mental linking with a human before._" I look up into the face of the Gardevoir standing above me, looking at me with concern. I just stare at her before everything fades into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. I had to prepare and take finals for the past two weeks so my life has been a little hectic as of late. I promise to upload more often than once a month. So after that train wreck of a first chapter, I have decided to redo a bit of it. This chapter will start about halfway through the last chapter and will go on from there. Hope you guys enjoy it and review!**

"Speech" - Talking in English or an action

"_Speech_" - Talking through telepathy

" Speech" - Pokémon speech

_Speech_ - Thoughts

Suddenly the lead wolf leaps at us, the girl quickly grabs onto my arms and I lose feeling of my surroundings. _Wait why can't I feel anything?_ I open my eyes to see nothing but blinding white light, I swiftly shut them before it becomes painful. Then just as quickly as quickly as the feeling starts, it ends. I open my eyes again and gasp. _How did we end up in a cave?!_

The girl releases her hold of me and proceeds to look at the bite. After studying it for a few seconds she lets go of my arm and heads to a chest on the opposite side of the cave. I take the time to look around the cave. I immediately spot a pile of leaves, _I wonder if that's where she sleeps._ Moving on I spot the chest, which looks like it has seen better days. Looking past that I see the entrance to the cave and start to head towards it. _I need to get out of here and find someone who can take care of my wound._ With that though in mind I proceed towards the mouth of the cave.

Making it only a few steps, I suddenly run into an invisible wall. _Ooooooh-kay._ I push harder against the wall, which suddenly decides to lose its shape and I fall forward onto my face. "Ow…" I instantly feel a hand on my shoulder, which begins to lift me up off the floor. I turn around to see the girl staring at me with ruby red eyes covered partly by green hair. _Wow! Don't see that every day._ She stares at me intently for a few seconds then hands me a blue colored berry. "What do you want me to do with this?" The girl points at the berry and then mimics putting it in her mouth. "Oh, you want me to eat it… okay."

I swiftly put the berry in my mouth and crunch down. The berry tastes sweet, tart, sour and bitter all at once. A small groan of pleasure escapes from my mouth before I am able to stop it. The girl looks at me with a bemused look on her face before quickly turning around and heading back to the chest. I stand there for a few seconds not moving, until I suddenly feel a tingling sensation in my arm. I look down and notice that the black liquid moving up my veins is starting to retreat towards the center of the wound. _Whaaaa…?_ Looking closer I notice that the wound is starting to stitch itself back together.

With a sudden feeling of panic I approach the girl. "What did you feed me?!" She looks at me in confusion. "What did you feed me?" She looks at me for a few seconds before saying "Gardevoir." "Huh?" "Gar de devoir voir."

I promptly realize just what this girl is. "Y-you're a p-p-pokémon!" I immediately start backing up towards the entrance of the cave. _No! This can't be happening! Pokémon aren't real, they're a video game!_ The Pokémon moves swiftly towards me, reaching out her hand. "N-no! Stay away from me!" I shout while batting her hand away. She pulls her hand back with a look on her face that signifies shock and hurt. "Devoir!" She yells before turning away from me and sitting on her bed.

_Oh crap, did I just piss a Pokémon off?_ I quickly move towards her, only to be stopped by an invisible wall again. _Ugh, she must be creating some kind of psychic barrier_. "Hey… listen… I'm sorry for hitting you like that. I was just… scared, that's all." "Voir," comes her reply.

"I'm sorry, I have no clue what you are saying." Suddenly I feel a blinding pain behind my eyes. "Ahhhhhh!" I yell while falling to the ground. The pain intensifies and starts to move towards the back of my head. "W-why are y-you doing this?!" I yell before blacking out.

"Uhhh… wha-what happened? I feel like I have been hit by a train." Suddenly I hear a feminine voice in my head. "_Ya… sorry about that. The mind linking process can be quite painful if the subject has not prepared for it properly._"

"Who said that?!" I say while getting on my feet. I look around wildly for a few seconds before focusing on the Gardevoir in front of me. "_Oops! My bad, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gardevoir._" I stare at her for a few seconds before I finally piece together what is happening. "Ooooh, you can speak telepathically." She looks at me with an exasperated expression on her face. "_Well yes I can talk to you, I'm a psychic after all._"

"Heh, right." I quickly sit down on the floor. "Hey thanks for saving my life back there Miss…" "_Oh, no problem. I saw that you were in trouble so I intervened._" I scoot forward a few feet and look at her intently. "Pardon me for asking Miss, but do you have a name?" "_A name? No one has ever called me anything other than Pokémon or Gardevoir._" she replied with a sad tone.

"Well in that case may I give you one?" "_Why? I don't see the point in having a name, there is no point in having a name here, I recognize others by scent._" I quickly start thinking of a name to give her. "Well, would you like a name?" She scrunches her face at me for a few seconds before slowly nodding her head. "_That would be wonderful!_" "How about the name Naomi?" She thinks for a second before shaking her head no. "Okay, how does Rachel sound?" Again her head shakes no. _Come on man, think! Oh I got it!_ "How about Tessa?" Her head immediately picks up at the sound of the name. "_It sounds amazing!_" Tessa quickly gets up from her bed and hugs me, while stabbing me with her chest shard. "_Thank you._"

"You're welcome," I say while standing up again and holding my chest in pain. "So… what now?" "_For now you need rest. The berry I gave you only healed the superficial wound. Your body needs time to recover._" I nod slowly, suddenly realizing how tired I am. I slowly lower myself to the cave floor and lay down. Before I close my eyes I see Tessa's eyes suddenly glow blue and leaves fly towards me to create a cushion for my body to lay on. "Thanks," I mumble before following into blissful sleep.

I woke with a start when a small tremble in the earth shook the ground I was sleeping on. I slowly opened my eyes, only to have them temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight filtering in from an opening. Suddenly the events of last night came rushing back to me. _Was that all a dream? It must have been, there I no way I can actually be in the land of Pokémon. That's just crazy. I must have passed out on the trail and someone has found me and was kind enough to bring me back to a… cave?_ I thought right as my eyesight returned to me. "Okay, so it wasn't a dream. That's just freakin great!" I say sarcastically.

Just then another quake rips through the ground followed by an explosion and bright light. I quickly brings my hand up to shield my eyes from being blinded. "Well that's not good. What could have caused that?" Suddenly a quick white and green figure darts into the cave and slams into me. "_Oh good! You're awake! We need to leave right now!_" "And why is that? What caused that explosion out there?" I say while trying to recover my breath from the hit I took from Tessa. _Who knew such a small Pokémon could hit with such force!_ "_I caused the explosion! I needed a distraction so I could return here and we could leave._" "Again, we need to leave why?" "_Because some really bad criminals are trying to capture me!_" I quickly pick my head up at that. "Wait, what men are trying to capture you?" She looks behind her nervously before replying, "_There is no time for explanations, we have to leave immediately._"

With that she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the mouth of the cave. Seeing as I have no choice I fall in stride with her. Once we exit the relative darkness of the cave I finally get a good look at her. Her head is covered in mint green hair that covers her head somewhat like a helmet, her eyes which are covered somewhat by her green hair, are ruby red with small flecks of silver spread throughout them. A bright red shard protrudes from the middle of her back and chest, the shard on her chest being much larger than the shard on her back. Finally her whole body is covered in a beautiful white flowing gown which goes all the way down to her ankles.

While I'm standing there gawking at her, she grabs my arms with her green hand which I suddenly realize is covered in a green glove that is softer than silk. _Wow, that's really soft._ I thought before realizing with a start the destruction just behind her. A massive clearing that wasn't there before was now visible in the forest, which was littered with burning vehicles and bodies. "What the hell happened here?!" I yell while slipping out of her grasp. She whirls around and looks at me, "w_ell, I told you that I created a distraction._" I gawk at her, "well did it require killing all of these people?!" "_They got in my way… so yes._" I swiftly let go of her hand, "wait you killed all of these people because they got in your way?" I say with my voice rising. "_Yes, now we need to move before the others return._" "Why in did they leave?" "_Because I made them all think they were seeing a massive fifty foot monster chasing them down._" With that said she grabs my hand again and pulls me into the forest.

**And that wraps up chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought that was a good place to stop. Hope to see you guys again on the next chapter.**


End file.
